Flooooooooom
by dragons-crest and Zhaneel
Summary: Feran the sexless demon lives in the eternal prison. It meets Kain for a breif 39.7 seconds or so. Isn't that nice?This si an odd story...


A/n: This is my first LoK fic -_-. I've been meaning to write one for a while, but I never got around to it. Feran belongs to me. You can use it if you want, as long as you tell me first. Anywho, on with the fic.  
  
"I'm going to die. . .," the creature thought as it perched, motionless atop a shadowed terrace above the guards heads. "They'll find me.they'll find me and kill me. . ."  
  
It's mind screamed at it to breathe, but it didn't. Movement across the room caught its eye and its lungs took advantage of the distraction and let out the stale air from within in a quiet puff.  
  
A pale man ran into the room below, hissing and flashing a pair of cruel fangs from behind dead black lips.  
  
"A vampire. . ." the beast thought, watching as the guards glided up to the undead to fight.  
  
"Now is my chance. . ." it muttered and quickly scaled down the wall, keeping a sharp eye on the brawl below. It crept down to the floor and slid through a nearby door, bathed in shadow.  
  
It turned into the room only to be greeted by endless black.  
  
"The maze. . . no. . .dammit!" It hissed under its breath.  
  
A roar came from the room from which it had fled and it turned, startled.  
  
The pale vampire was coming, taking slow, triumphant strides; the blood from the prison guards leaking from the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Oh no. . ." The creature spread tattered, bleeding black wings and beat them painfully, rising up into the dark, groping along the walls for a crevice in which to hide.  
  
A manic scream from below made it look down to see a familiar prisoner running madly below.  
  
"Magnus. . ." it mumbled.  
  
A shred of the creatures black wing caught onto a jagged piece of rock and it shrieked in a hoarse, hellish voice and plummeted to the ground below.  
  
The pale vampire, who had been working his way through the flaming, trap laden labyrinth looked over to where the beast had fallen, alarmed, and Magnus, taking anything that could so much as breathe for food, ran over in a deranged frenzy.  
  
The creature looked up from where it lay on the ground, to see Magnus working his way through the flame and black to where it lay, crumpled on the ground.  
  
The creature climbed slowly to its feet, pain nipping at it from every part of its body. It moved as quickly as its shredded body would permit, inching its way through the maze.  
  
It looked back to see what had become of its pursuer, only to find that Magnus was again occupied by the pale vampire.  
  
"I pity you, vampire. . ." It muttered to the man, and continued to limp its way out of the maze.  
  
Some time later, the creature found itself laying on one of the floating fragments of the prison, staring up into the swirling sky. One of the eyeless prisoners was groping helplessly about not far from its head, mumbling to itself.  
  
The creature sighed and sat up painfully , looking at its now useless wing. The rock had done more damage than it had thought. A gaping hole now graced the center of the wing, bleeding and coated in dirt and ash.  
  
It looked down at the rest of its battered body. One of its four fingers had been cut off not long ago, maybe two weeks. The other hand, punctured through the palm by a knife. The arms, blanketed in bruises, old and new, some bleeding, some nearly gone. Much was the same for the rest of the creatures body, save the metal pins protruding from its ankle. It had been battered by the whips of the prison guards, lain to be pulled to pieces on the stretchers, on its early days it had even been let loose in a room with Magnus as the 'fresh meat dripping with gore'.  
  
It slumped back to the stone and closed its blood shot eyes. It opened them again as a poltergeist drifted boredly over it.  
  
"Go away phantom. . ." the creature sighed, again closing its eyes.  
  
A few moments later, it opened its eyes again, as footsteps rang out from the landing floating above.  
  
The pale vampire dropped from the stone above and landed, his back to the creature. It rose to its feet, looking for a place to hide.  
  
Seeing none, it took a deep breath and prepared to fight, if the situation presented itself.  
  
The man stood still for a moment, still facing away from it, before disappearing into thin air. The creature dropped its guard and began looking around for the vampire, becoming worried.  
  
A voice spoke from behind it, and it turned only to see nothing.  
  
  
  
"You were in the labyrinth, demon." It hissed.  
  
"Where are you?" The creature called, its voice wavering.  
  
"I am here. Can you not see me?" It answered smartly.  
  
"Please. . .leave me alone!" the creature whispered, falling to its knees, breathing heavily.  
  
The pale man appeared again, this time in front of the creature.  
  
"What are you, beast?" he asked.  
  
"What do you want with me?" it asked in return, never lifting its eyes from the stone floor.  
  
"What are you?" he asked again, angrily.  
  
"What you say I am. A demon." It answered.  
  
"How long have you been here?" the vampire asked.  
  
"I've always been here." The demon answered.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"They said that I don't have one. . ."  
  
"What is you name!?" the vampire shouted.  
  
"Feran. They called me Feran before the prison." The demon whimpered, its body racking with fear.  
  
"Before the prison? When is 'before the prison'? The prison has always been here." The vampire asked, his voice softening with curiosity.  
  
"Before the Beast. Before Meridian. Before the prison" The demon answered, clawing at its head.  
  
The vampire was silent.  
  
"Did you kill Magnus?" The demon asked, finally lifting its gaze, meeting the cold eyes of the vampire. It quickly dropped its eyes again.  
  
"What?" The vampire asked, stepping back.  
  
"Is Magnus free now?"  
  
"He is dead, if that is what you mean."  
  
"Are you going to save the beast?" It asked, again looking up at the vampire.  
  
"What do you know of the beast?" The vampire asked, his voice steel, his eyes hot upon the demons back. Again it have gone to the stone, covering its head.  
  
The demon did not answer, instead, it chose to whimper and shake with fear.  
  
"What do you know of the beast?!" The vampire shouted, picking the demon up by the tattered remains of its robe.  
  
"He is the last. And he is kept below the city and tortured. That is all I know." The demon cried, frozen with fear in the vampires grip.  
  
"Are. . .are you going to kill me?" it asked, its voice quivering.  
  
"Do you want me to?" the vampire hissed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I will control myself for now." The vampire said, placing the demon back on its feet.  
  
It staggered for a moment before catching its balance.  
  
The vampire turned and started back in the direction of the prison gates.  
  
"Who are you, vampire?" the demon called.  
  
The pale man stopped and turned his head, his yellow eyes piercing the demons red ones. The demon lowered its gaze again.  
  
"I am Kain. And I will be your ruler one day. Remember that, demon."  
  
And he turned back and continued on his way. 


End file.
